


Birthday Stabbing

by Baekhanded



Series: AFTG Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday, Family Bonding, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Twin bonding, andrews pov to the first part, perspective shift, soft, this should probably be a second chapter to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Andrew's take on their Birthday





	Birthday Stabbing

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 10  
> Time to REMIX! Take one of your creations from this week (or last year) and recreate it from THE OTHER TWIN’S PERSPECTIVE. You can also remix someone else’s content, just make sure you ask permission before you do, as these are often very personal!

Andrew knew he shouldn’t have been out this late, in this part of town. But he was nothing if not stubborn. He had something to buy and no hour would stop him, not even the lack of his car. 

He wasn’t surprised to hear a scuffle, it was normal for this part of town. He was surprised to hear a familiar voice though.

“Stay the hell away from me you assholes!” it was a female, and Andrew unfortunately knew it well thanks to Renee.

He heard the skeezy croons of men, hoping to get one over on a pretty lady in the wrong part of town in the late hours of nights. 

Allison wasn’t his, but he wouldn’t let someone else hurt someone Renee loved. 

He stepped into the alley and saw several men surrounding the volatile blonde. He wasn’t one for heroic remarks, so he just stepped in, throwing his fist into the back of some random man’s head. Startled shouts reared up out of the other men, Allison retreated. Her eyes widened when she noticed him.

Andrew didn’t deign to answer the men’s angry questions, he just fought. They had knives and crowbars. Andrew took the hits he needed to, some he didn’t. He felt a deep gash sliced into his side, he felt the gush of blood. He twisted the knife back into the man. He yanked at hair he bit at hands and arms he kicked and scratched and fought until the men fell or ran.

Once alone and the adrenaline wore off he felt the extent of his injuries. He supported his weight on the wall, casting a glance over Allison. She was shocked, the fight didn’t last near long enough for her to interfere, but now she moved.

She tried to support him. He wouldn’t let her, but she demanded to help him. He knew he couldn’t make it back home on his own, and Allison dealing with bloodstains in her nice car was payment enough. He let her drive him near enough to home.

“Let’s not do this again,” he grunted as he pushed himself out of her garish pink car.

“I have no plans to…...Thank you Monster. I don’t know if I could’ve gotten myself out of that one..” Andrew didn’t give her a response, he just slammed the door shut and made his way home.

Unfortunately Aaron was home and saw him bloody.

He wanted to help, Andrew didn’t know why, but he heard Bee’s voice distinctly in his ear. He accepted the help in the best way he knew how. 

 

\----------

 

Nicky slamming the door startled Andrew awake, his hand resting over his brother’s. It was startling, Andrew didn’t remember the touch. 

Against his will, he let his family cart him around for their birthday. Seeing Allison so soon after last night was starling. It was more difficult than he expected to avoid her and Renee’s concerned looks. Renee’s grateful glances. They never brought it up, but Andrew could read them like a book.

Seeing Neil and Matt was another unwanted surprise. But Andrew could admit, at least to himself that he was happy to see Neil’s face. He was always glad to see his stupid face. 

 

\----------

The party wasn’t….fun, necessarily. Andrew merely put up with it. He silently enjoyed the press of Neil against his side and the presence of his twin on the other. With Nicky in his line of sight and Renee happy and safe with her annoying girlfriend happy and safe, Andrew could admit that maybe he was happy too. At least a little. 

The fox hoodie could burn though, even if Neil’s eyes sparkled. 

Maybe he could regift it.

He might have to buy something similar for the little nuisance later.

 

\----------

After the party was over, Andrew slipped into Aaron’s room and left a box on his bed. Neither said anything the next day. But Andrew could see his twin’s gratefulness in his eyes.

It wasn’t as annoying as it should be.


End file.
